When The Going Gets tough
by Ananoncallednonie
Summary: Kurt,Blaine,Quinn and Rachel live in NYC when Rachel is in an accident that leaves her with mental age regression the 3 commit to making her better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: for the sake of this story let's just pretend that Quinn kept Beth and Shelby was never introduced, she never met Rachel.**

It was late Friday night and Quinn had just put Beth too bed. She turned on the baby monitor and left her room, then joined Kurt and Blaine in the living room for a movie. Quinn glanced from the clock to the door rapidly.

"Guys I'm worried about Rachel, she should have been home an hour ago," She said as the ending credits rolled.

"She's probably fine Quinn she's probably still at the cast party, she probably forgot to call, she'll be home soon," Blaine said from his place on the couch.

Quinn sighed in agreement before following the boys to bed, Quinn was just drifting into sleep when the phone rang.

"Hello, Quinn Fabray? This is doctor Kennedy, from St. Paul's in Manhattan Rachel Berry has been in a serious accident, we need you to come down right away."

When Quinn arrived at the hospital a receptionist pointed her to Rachel's room. When she entered the room the tears pricking her eyes fell over and poured down her cheeks, when she saw Rachel hooked up to dozens of machines, wires running from every part of her body and her head tightly wrapped in bandages . She ran to her side and held her hand

"Rach, it's Quinn," She whispered softly as she rubbed her thumb over the top of Rachel's hand "I love you Rach." Quinn was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a voice come from behind.

"Are you Quinn Fabray?" the voice said. "I'm Dr. Kennedy," Quinn walked toward the man and shook his hand.

"Rachel just came out of surgery, she should be waking up in a little while," He explained. "She has some brain injury that we don't quite understand quite yet it has literally regressed her mind mentally like an infant from what we understand it probably has something to do with the accident and her fear but it can also be permanent brain damage. We won't be entirely sure until she wakes up though, all we can do is wait," He continued as her rubbed soothing circles on Quinn's back as she began to sob.

"Quinn do you know how to contact Rachel's mother?" Dr. Kennedy asked. " When we brought her in she was crying for her." Quinn gave him a confused look.

"No, Rachel was raised by her fathers, Hiram and Leroy her mother was a surrogate she's never met her before." Dr. Kennedy took note of Quinn's accounts, as he wrote Rachel began to stir from her sleep. The pair left the chairs and walked over to Rachel's bedside. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and smiled at her.

"Hey Rach," Quinn cooed. Rachel looked up at Quinn and blinked before flashing her toothy smile.

"Mommy!" Rachel squealed.

Dr. Kennedy and Quinn turned and exchanged quizzical looks.

"So I guess this means her brain damage is permanent?" Quinn questioned her eyes still locked on Rachel.

"I guess so," he replied. "there's two ways we can go about this, we can either admit Rachel to a home where she can be cared for, or you can take her home and provide her with the care she needs, "

"No she can't be admitted to a nursing home she'll come home I can take care of her." Quinn told hom

"Quinn you need to understand, Rachel's state of mind is lost somewhere in her childhood, She'll probably need everything done for her; feeding, bathing, changing, possibly diapers," Dr. Kennedy explained.

"I can handle all that," Qinn told him." I have a little girl of my own and two roommates that will help me out," Dr. Kennedy accepted the answer and allowed Quinn to call Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt," Quinn said her voice shaken. "I need you to take Beth to the sitters and come down to the hospital," She said before hanging up the phone. Once Kurt and Blaine arrived the nurse explained how to care for Rachel, things they should buy, supplies they should get. Rachel cooed and babbled the whole time. Quinn turned and cried into Blaine's chest at the thought of Rachel never being able to fufill her dreams of Broadway stardom. After filling out the paper work to check out and informing Rachel's friends and family of the accident the four headed back home to their apartment. Quinn took Rachel home I her car while Blaine and Kurt stopped to get Beth. On the way home Blaine tried to explain the explain the situation to the toddler.

"Beth I need you to listen real close okay, honey " he started. Beth nodded from her car seat in back of the car.

"Otay uncle Blaine I listen real good,"She said

"Rachie got a really bad owie on her head," Blaine began. "She isn't like she used to be sweetie , she thinks that your Mommy is her mommy too, she thinks that she's just a little girl like you and not a big girl anymore, do you understand."

"I understand," Beth replied. The car ride was silent for a few moments before Beth broke the silence.

"Uncle Blaine does this mean I have to share my toys now?" she questioned.

Blaine chuckled, "Yes, Beth I suppose it does."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Also let's just assume Beth is like three now and mentally Rach is like 18 monthsish**

"Can you say Beth?" Quinn asked Rachel as she fed her oatmeal. "C'mon Rachie say Beth,"

"Momma!" Rachel squealed, placing her hand on Quinn's face, Quinn smiles as she wipes the left over oatmeal of Rachel's face. Most mornings went like this; Rachel woke up at about 6:45 every morning Quinn got her out of crib before she could wake Beth, changed her diaper and fed her breakfast. By the time Rachel finished her breakfast Blaine or Kurt came up the stairs carrying Beth. This morning Kurt came up stairs with the child in tow. He sat Beth on the ground and the girl ran to Quinn's arms as Kurt took Rachel into the living room to play.

"Morning Rachie," Kurt cooed when he picked her up. Rachel grinned happily and placed a slobbery kiss on his check and hugged him tight. Kurt chuckled and tickled the girls tummy.

"Mommy? " Beth questioned. "Can we go to the zoo today," she said as she ate her breakfast.

"You know what baby I think that's a wonderful idea," Quinn said with a bright smile.

It seemed as the plan was brought about the little family found themselves at the zoo. Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand next to Quinn who pushed a stroller containing Beth and Rachel. They walked up and down the aisles of Lions, Monkeys, Zebras (which were Rachel's favorite) and the seals (which were Beth's favorite.) Before the group walked from one end of the zoo , before stopping for lunch. During lunch Rachel was quite fussy even her baba and her binky or Beth's silly antics would calm her down.

"I think it's someone's naptime!" Quinn cooed as she moved Rachel to her lap

"I think it's time we get home and maybe veg out on the couch!" Kurt said

"Mommy," Beth whined. "I don't wanna go home!" She carried on.

"Oh dear looks like there's another little girl needs her nap too" Quinn said as she buckled Rachel in the stroller before buckling Beth in as well.

" I say before we go home, we stop at the gift shop, I wanna get my favorite little girls some new toys!" Blaine said with enthusiasm.

Beth smiled at that. After a visit at the gift shop the family headed home Rachel with her Zebra and Beth with her new seal. Beth chattered happily all the way home while Rachel dozed off in her car seat. By the time they arrived back at the small house they shared Rachel was sound asleep and Beth though not willing to admit it was well on her way there. Blaine went and placed Rachel in her crib while Quinn took Beth and got her ready to put her down for her nap. Quinn tucked Beth in to the toddler bed in the nursery with Rachel she was about to leave the room when Beth stopped her.

"Mommy?" she said with a concerned tone

"Yeah, sweetie," Quinn said as she returned to the girl's bedside.

"whenever we go out as a family with you, me, Rachie , and Uncle Kurt and Blaine why does everyone stare?" she said looking up at her mother with innocent doe eyes. Quinn ruffled her hair sweetly.

"Well, Beth we're a family no matter what, but we're just a little bit different than everyone else's family that makes us special and when people see something special they just have to stare"

Beth accepted the answer but pondered it as she drifted into her nap, why were they different she always knew that her uncle's and Mommy and her girlfriend all lived together, didn't everyone? And Rachie had a big owie but she was getting better, right? Wasn't everyone else the different ones she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Beth's 3rd birthday and Quinn was worried that her friends wouldn't know how to respond to Rachel, but they seemed to just accept her. Quinn was also worried that all the people and noise would scare Rachel but she slept for most of the party. She only woke up once and ate some cake, well sort of most of it ended up on her. When the party ended and Beth's friends left Rachel was awake wiggly and ready to play, unfortunately for Quinn she was ready to take a nap. Blaine noticed Quinn's exhaustion.

"Hey, why don't you go take a nap and I'll take this little wiggle worm," he said as he picked Rachel up from Quinn's lap."

"Thanks Blaine," Quinn said as she headed to her bedroom.

Once into the bedroom she walked into the closet and took out one of Rachel's old hoodies and sprayed it with some of her perfume she put it on and crawled into the bed. She held Rachel's pillow which she had never taken off the bed and hugged it close. She began to cry softly she loved Rachel but she wanted her girlfriend back.

Quinn woke a few hours later to the sound of Blaine and Kurt singing and Rachel and Beth's laughter. She walked into the living room to find Kurt and Blaine putting on some impromptu show for the girls they giggled wildly with every silly attic the two men portrayed. Quinn grabbed her camera and snapped a few photos of the memory.

"I leave you alone for 45 minutes and you turn our house into a concert hall" she chuckled.

Blaine just played the last chord on his guitar concluding a song about ducks...or...cows…or the farm?

"Excuse me ma'am," Kurt said. "But do you have tickets to this show,"

Beth giggled wildly. "Mommy's the boss she doesn't need tickets Uncle Kurt," She says.

"Is she now?" Kurt asks

"Uh-huh" Beth answers

"I think the tickle monster may have to change your mind," Kurt says as he llifts Beth in his arms and tickles her.

Quinn rolls her eyes and walks to the middle of the living room.

"Thanks, so much Blaine," She says.

"Not a problem," he says as he embraces her.

Feeling left out of all the love that's going on Rachel begins to fuss

"Oh baby, we love you too," Quinn says as she picks her up.

Rachel continues to fuss.

"Hey there, "Blaine says "Why so fussy Little Lady,"

Quinn seems genuinely concerned she had slept all so she couldn't be tired, and had seemed a little different from the happy girl that she usually was.

"Blaine, I think there's something wrong,"

"I'm sure she's just a bit cranky is all, don't worry Quinn," Blaine says as her rubs her shoulders and strokes Rachel's check. They're all pulled from their moment when Kurt and Beth enter the room again Kurt holding Beth by her stomach and flying her like an airplane.

"I think that it's almost summer time," Kurt says as he sets Beth on her feet. "I have a new lasagna recipe I wanna try is anyone opposed?"

No one disagrees so Kurt sets to work making dinner while Blaine sets the table. Quinn cuddles Rachel and Beth on the couch and reads them a story. By the time Quinn finishes the book Kurt is calling from the kitchen that it's time for dinner. Dinner is filled with light hearted conversations and Beth's ramblings about how much fun her birthday was. But Rachel who usually babbled loudly was quite and didn't eat much of her dinner. Quinn was very concerned and Kurt could tell he also noticed the change in Rachel's demeanor.

"Why don't you go up give Rachel a bath Blaine and I will take care of Beth," He whispered in her ear.

Quinn nodded. She got up from her spot and grabbed Rachel and carried her to the bathroom.

"What's the matter baby?" She said. Rachel just whimpered.

Quinn finished running the bath and lifted Rachel in. After bathing her Quinn lifted her out of the tub and the moment she was out of the water she began to fuss again. Quinn laid a hand across Rachel's forehead. She was burning hot.

"Oh baby, you're burning up no wonder you're so fussy," she said.

Quinn continued to ready Rachel for bed hoping that her all day nap wouldn't keep her up all night but after a few lullabies and a bottle Rachel was fast asleep. Quinn placed her in the crib flipped on the monitor and left the room. When she came into the living room she found Beth already bathed and asleep in Blaine's lap she breathed a sigh of relief

"Rachel's sick I'm going to call the doctor and make an appointment tomorrow," she said s she flopped down on the couch next to Kurt.

"She didn't seem herself today," Kurt concurred.

"She's got a fever, I hope it's not too serious," Quinn said in a worried tone.

" She probably just caught the same flu that Beth had last week," Blaine cut in.

Quinn nodded in agreement though she was still worried.

The next morning Quinn woke early to arrange an appointment with the doctor for later that day hoping to leave before Beth got up. She was sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of coffee when the monitor crackled to life with Rachel's whimpers.

"Hey baby," Quinn cooed feeling her head. "Oh baby, Momma knows we're gonna go see the doctor and he'll make you feel all better," She said as she changed and diapered the girl. Quinn tried to get Rachel to eat some breakfast, but she just fussed and refused to eat. Quinn cleaned Rachel off and got her ready to go. She let Kurt and Blaine know where they were going before heading out the door.

"Hi there Rach," Dr. Kennedy said. "What seems to be the problem," he said as he began the examination.

"Well she has a fever and she's been very lethargic, she hasn't been eating much either Quinn explained."

"Looks like a strep throat to me," Dr. Kennedy said after running a few tests. "Just put her on these antibiotics and let her have lots of rest and she'll be all better within a couple weeks," He said as he wrote a prescription.

By the time Quinn had stopped at the pharmacy to pick up Rachel's medicine and drove home Rachel was already asleep again. When she entered the house Kurt was reading Beth a book on the couch. Quinn snuck in the door and laid Rachel down in the nursery. Before joining Beth and Kurt on the couch.

"What's wrong with Rachie?" Beth asked.

"She's sick baby," Quinn said cuddling her daughter close.

"What was the diagnosis?" Kurt asked.

Quinn sighed deeply before replying "Strep throat,"


End file.
